The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ozothamnus plant botanically known as Ozothamnus leptophylla and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Cape’.
The new cultivar originated from a cross of the male or pollen parent plant an unidentified cultivar of Ozothamnus leptophylla and the female or seed parent plant an unidentified cultivar of Ozothamnus leptophylla. ‘Silver Cape’ was selected as a single plant from the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in a cultivated area of Pukekohe, New Zealand in 2002.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Silver Cape’ was first performed in 2002 in Pukekohe, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.